Sakura au masculin
by Misrel
Summary: Fic écrite sur un coup de tête. L'histoire de la série, mais avec Sakura au masculin! Ça donne quoi? Fic yaoi. Sakura/Shaolan et Toya/Yukito
1. Disclamer

Disclamer

**Série :** Sakura, chasseuse de cartes

**Titre :** Sakura au masculin

Classé M

**Couple :** Sakura(Kaoru)/Lionel et Thomas/Mathieu(Yue) YAOI c'est-à-dire, relation entre garçons HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR!!!

**Note 1 : **Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

**Note 2 : **J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic après avoir lu la fic "Le chasseur de cartes". Son idée de mettre Sakura en garçon m'avait beaucoup plut et j'ai trouvé dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué sa fic après seulement deux chapitres alors que l'histoire ne faisait que commencer. Mais comme il a arrêté d'envoyer ses chapitres il y a deux ans, je me suis dis que ça ne dérangerait pas trop si je reprenait son idée de Sakura garçon.

**Note 3 : **Je vais suivre à peu près le même plan que la série animé (et non celui du manga) à quelque différence près, avec Stéphanie (je vais utilisé les nom français parce que je ne connais pas tous les nom des perso en japonais), les 52 cartes, et à 70 chapitres près. De plus, je vais également mettre en écrit les deux films de Sakura qui se passe après la série _(Film 1 : Voyage à Hong Kong; Film 2 : La carte scellée. Je n'ai rien inventé, c'est vraiment leur titre. Ils sont en quelque sorte les OAV de la série, les épilogues…)_

J'espère que ce que j'ai dis jusqu'à maintenant vous donne le goût de lire ma fic. Le chapitre 1 sera envoyé dans maximum un mois parce que j'ai d'autre fic que j'écris.

Misrel…


	2. 01 Le livre magique

**Sakura, Chasseuse de Cartes**

**-Sakura au masculin-**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclamer:** les persos de cette fic appartienne à CLAMP_

**_Classé M_**

_**Couple:** Kaoru(Sakura)/Shaolan et Toya/Yukito YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOMOPHOBE, LA PORTE!!! OUSTE!!!_

_**Note 1:** Finalement ce sera les noms en japonais que je vais mettre pcq Dominique Kinomoto, ça fitait pas et que le nom de famille tradui fait dure._

_**Note 2:** Je sais que j'ai dit que le chapitre serait envoyer au bout d'un mois, et je suis désolée pour le retard. Désormais, ce sera comme pour mes autres fics: il n'y aura pas de dates de publication prédéterminé._

_**Note 3:** J'avertit d'avance: il est certain que quelques chapitres risquent d'être ennuyant avant l'arrivé de Shaolan..._

_**Note 4 (ET LA PLUS IMPORTANTE!!):** Changement radicale de l'histoire! (à part le changement de sexe de Sakura, lol) L'âge!! Dans la série, Sakura a 10 ans et est au primaire, mais j'ai du la vieillir un peu parce que sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu y avoir de slash: trop jeune! Donc, l'histoire commençera en deuxième année de collège. Le prob., c que le système scolaire du québec est bien différent de celui d'Europe et du Japon, j'suis pas sûre si les âge sont bons ou de la duré de collège et de lycé. De plus, je crois savoir que, au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en Avril? mais je sais pas à quelle date, donc, je la met en dernière semaine de ce mois. ET... pour ne pas être perdu dans l'âge de Kaoru(Sakura) - née le 1er Avril -, je vais les mettre ici:_

_13ans: 1er année de collège (avant l'histoire)_

_14ans: 2e année de collège (saison 1)_

_15ans: 3e année de collège (saison 2)_

_16ans: 1ere année de lycée (film 2)_

_... (pendant la saison 1, Toya sera en terminale de lycée à 17-18ans)_

_ Si je me suis trompé dans le temps que dure le collège (ex:une 4e anné?) veuillez m'avertir et si Kaoru(Sakura) a un an d'avance, vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire qu'il a prit une année sabatique après l'incident mentionné dans le chapitre!_

* * *

**Réponse aux review!**

_**Imary:** J'espère que cette fic te plaira, pcq c'est la seule que je ferai dans cette catégorie (à part peut-être un OS sur l'épilogue des manga) et esperons que tu sauras passer par-dessus le fait que Sakura sera un garçon!_

_**Isa:** Merci pour le review! Dsl pour l'erreur commise sur le film 1. Faut dire qu'avant, j'ignorait même qu'il y avait eu des films et quand j'ai poster le disclamer, je ne les avait pas encore regardé! Quoique faut avouer que ça aurait été amusant que Saku fasse un voyage à Hong Kong pour rejoindre Shao! (rire) Et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire! bisou..._

**

* * *

**

1ere partie

**Le Chasseur de Cartes **

**Chapitre 1**

**Le livre magique**

Bip-bip-bip…

-Rrraaaah! Fait chier le réveil! Grogna un jeune garçon en balançant son réveil-matin à travers la chambre. _Merde… encore un… _pensa-t-il en voyant les restes de son cauchemar matinal. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument que l'école commence si tôt…_

Le garçon se leva à contrecœur et parcourut sa chambre aux couleurs automnales à la recherche de ses vêtements de collégien. Sa deuxième année de collège ! Bon ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait commencée, mais il avait commencé sa deuxième année et il avait eu 14ans au début du mois! _Des choses changent, et d'autres, non_, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il passa devant son miroir. _J'ai toujours un physique aussi efféminé qu'avant. Regardez-moi ce visage en cœur, ces grands yeux verts et cette taille fine à peine plus grande que celle des filles d'un même âge que moi._

-Kaoru! Cria la voix de son père, le sortant de ses pensées. Dépêche-toi de descendre, le petit-déjeuner est servi!

Kaoru termina de se préparer et descendit à la cuisine où son père, Fujitaka, et son grand frère Toya l'attendaient. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, son frère l'attrapa, lui coinça la tête sous son bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce qu'il détestait quand il faisait ça! Le pire, c'est que Toya était toujours assez rapide pour éviter le coup qu'il tentait de lui asséner par la suite, même après quatre ans à apprendre les arts martiaux. Et cette fois-là ne fut pas différente des autres.

Il y a cinq ans, il avait commencé à apprendre les arts martiaux après avoir été victime d'une agression, un soir d'été. Âgé d'à peine neuf ans, il avait eu le malheur de se perdre en voulant prendre un raccourci pour ne pas arriver en retard chez lui et s'était retrouvé dans un coin malfamé de Tomoeda. Les garçons androgynes attiraient souvent la convoitise chez certaine personne non-fréquentable, et lui n'avait pas fait exception. En moins de deux, il s'était retrouvé sans défense devant cet homme et si son frère n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver des griffes de ce pervers, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé… Depuis, Toya n'avait de cesse de vouloir le protéger, mais il s'était juré qu'un jour, il serait capable de se défendre seul.

Malgré cette expérience traumatisant, Kaoru était allé de l'avant. Ça ne servait à rien de rester dans ses peurs, le mieux était de trouver le moyen de s'en défaire et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Toya si quelque chose tournait mal. C'était un point positif de cette agression, lui et son frère s'étaient rapprochés et ils s'étaient promis que si quelque chose d'étrange venait à se produire, il devait l'en informer.

Malgré tout ça, il aimait son frère et savait que celui-ci essayait de soulager son sentiment d'étouffement qu'il ressentait parfois en jouant les grands frères taquins. Et pour ça, il devait l'en remercier… même si en ce moment il avait plutôt envi de l'étrangler pour oser emmêler ses cheveux ! Kaoru se défit de la prise de Toya et tenta vainement de lui assener un coup avant de prendre sa place et de saluer le portrait de sa mère, Nadeshiko, au passage.

Kaoru avait à peine entamé son petit-déjeuner que Toya se leva et commença à ramasser ses effets personnels.

-Tu va où ? demanda le plus jeune en voyant son frère faire.

-J'ai entraînement de foot ce matin, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attends-moi!!

Kaoru se mit à engloutir son petit-déjeuner dans l'intention manifeste de terminer le plus rapidement possible. Il prit ensuite son cartable et courut tout en s'étouffant vers la porte, enfila en vitesse ses rollers et partit à la poursuite de son frère.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment son frère qu'il voulait accompagner, mais plutôt le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Yukito. Il était arrivé depuis six ans et était une des rares personnes à savoir pour son agression. Yukito était quelqu'un de merveilleux qui savait tout faire et qui était gentil avec tout le monde. C'était son modèle et il avait une grande admiration pour lui. Et bien qu'il se doute que Toya soit amoureux de son ami et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que ce soit réciproque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout ému en sa présence. De sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et le rouge envahir ses joues. Malgré ça, il n'était pas aussi naïf que certain s'amusait à le penser et il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur ses sentiments. Jamais Yukito ne l'aimerait de la même manière que lui l'aimait.

Au détour d'un tournant, Kaoru les vit qui avançaient lentement et les rejoignit rapidement. Ils firent le reste du trajet ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passèrent devant le collège où Kaoru dût les laisser. Avant de partir, Yukito lui lança un bonbon qu'il attrapa habilement avec un sourire : il aimait beaucoup les bonbons et les pâtisseries, surtout quand c'était Yukito qui les lui offrait.

-Le garçon que tu aimes qui t'offre des bonbons, ça cache sûrement quelque chose…, surgit soudain la voix de son amie qui était apparue à côté de lui.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Tomoyo. Je ne l'aime pas, je l'admire, dit Kaoru en se tournant vers elle. Puis, continua incertain, c'est si visible que ça?

-Pas trop, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent d'étoiles, par contre, j'aurais aimé immortaliser ça avec mon nouveau caméscope.

-Tant que ça ne te reprend pas le goût de m'utiliser comme une poupée, ça me va, plaisanta le garçon en prenant la main de son amie. On y va ?

-Tu sais que si tu continus comme ça, les autres penseront que je suis ta petite-amie…

-Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, nous on connait la vérité.

-Oui, mais c'est tout de même drôle de voir tout les garçons de l'école te jalouser parce que tu es entouré de filles.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement vers l'école jusqu'à ce que Kaoru s'arrête soudainement et demande à Tomoyo avec inquiétude.

-On commence par quoi déjà?

-Mathématique, répondit-elle avec compassion.

-Oh non, soupira-t-il de désespoir.

**oOo**

Plus tard, après les cours, Kaoru alla à ses leçons d'arts martiaux où depuis deux ans, il apprenait également le kendo, l'art de se battre à l'épée japonaise, mais il l'apprenait surtout pour augmenter sa force de défense. Il s'appliquait tellement pendant ses leçons, qu'il était devenu le meilleur apprenti du cours, mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il allait parer le coup de son adversaire avec son bâton d'entraînement, il eut l'impression de le voir se changer en un étrange sceptre couleurs bourgogne, cuivré et ambré. Il fut si surprit qu'il en oublia son adversaire et se reçut un coup sur la tête.

**oOo**

Lorsque Kaoru entre chez lui, il remarqua rapidement que ni son frère, ni son père n'étaient encore rentrés. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque de son père, il entendit une sorte de grondement sourd très faible venant de la pièce. Tentant de l'ignorer, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que le grondement retentit à nouveau, légèrement plus fort. Prenant son bâton d'entraînement, il décida de vérifier ce qu'il y avait et ouvrit lentement, silencieusement et avec inquiétude la porte de la bibliothèque. Il descendit ensuite tout aussi silencieusement les escaliers menant aux nombreux livres et au bureau de travail de son père, sans qu'il ne voie un quelconque intrus. Le seul point qui permettait de dire que quelque chose clochait était ce grondement sourd qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait entre les rangers de bouquins.

Finalement, le son le mena dans la dernière rangée qui était une sorte de "cul-de-sac" où il vit une chose assez particulière. Un des livres, non contant de faire ce grondement sourd, semblait également luire de lui-même d'une faible lueur. Intrigué, Kaoru le sortit de l'étagère et dès que le livre fur entre ses mains, le rayonnement cessa. Sur le devant du livre rouge aux bordures dorés était illustré un majestueux lion ailé, mais à l'endos, il n'y avait rien : on aurait dit qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Pour couronner le tout, le livre était gardé fermé par un fermoir et lorsque le garçon aux yeux verts voulut l'ouvrir, celui-ci s'ouvrit tout seul, révélant ainsi une note et un paquet de cartes. Ne prenant pas la peine de lire la note, il se saisit de la première carte et remarqua l'étrange dessin qu'il portait : une jolie et étrange femme semblant être entourée d'ailes. Au bas du dessin, il y avait un mot, Windy. En le lisant à haute voix, il déclencha sans le savoir la magie de la carte : un sceau magique apparu sous ses pieds et un grand vent se mit à souffler. Sous la puissance de ce vent, toutes les cartes s'envolèrent sous son regard paniqué.

_Oups_, pensa-t-il lorsque tout s'arrêta, _je sens que les ennuis ne font que commencer._ À ce moment, le livre – qui était préalablement tombé au sol – se remit à luire et une "chose" sortit de sa couverture. _Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

-Salut ça boum, les gars ?! s'écria l'ours en peluche volant lorsqu'il fut totalement sortir du livre. Puis il continua sans même voir l'air stupéfait qu'affichait le garçon. Merci de m'avoir réveillé ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortit de ce livre ! …arrg!

Kaoru venait de le prendre par le collet. Et arborait maintenant un air menaçant.

-Et si on allait discuter dans ma chambre, hum?

**oOo**

Pendant une demi-heure (demi-heure pendant laquelle Fujitaka et Toya étaient revenus), Kerobero, le gardien des cartes de Clow, lui expliqua ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les cartes (le pourquoi elles étaient enfermées dans le livre) et son rôle à lui (là il – Kero – subit quelques railleries parce qu'il avait une sieste d'une trentaine d'année), mais il s'énerva sérieusement lorsque Kaoru lui dit que toutes les cartes s'étaient envolés.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ?! – Pas vraiment, non…(Kaoru) – Les cartes, lorsqu'elles sont en libertés, peuvent créer un chaos pas possible ! Et ton rôle sera de les récupérer ! Maintenant, Kaoru, lève-toi s'il te plait.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda le garçon tout en s'exécutant. Le gardien se mit alors à briller et un sceau magique apparu à nouveau sous les pieds de Kaoru.

-_Clé du sceau sacré_, commença à psalmodier Kero pendant qu'une petite clé ambrée et bourgogne sortait du livre. _Voici celui qui nous aidera à respecter notre serment_ – (la clé s'avança jusqu'à l'adolescent) – _Il se nomme Kaoru. Ô clé, confères-lui tes pouvoirs magiques. Libère ta puissance !_

La clé se mit à grandir et à dégager une grande puissance (-Kaoru! Prend le bâton!). Difficilement, le garçon se saisit du bâton magique qui grandit encore jusqu'à devenir un petit sceptre. On aurait dit un bâton avec un bec d'oiseau… Le manche avait une belle couleur ambré ainsi que la pierre qui retenait les petites ailes blanches, le "bec" et la pierre au bas du sceptre étaient rouge sang, et la "tête" ainsi que la garde du bas étaient orange brûlé, semblable à du cuivre… _(NdM :Est-ce que vous visualisé? Il va être jaune et rouge au lieu de rose : c'est un gars!)_

-Kaoru, tu es désormais le chasseur de cartes!

Celui-ci le regarda stupéfait avec un air de dire : « hein?! » avant de se reprendre.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais ça fait quoi?

-On va récupérer les cartes!

-Et si je veux pas ?

-T'as pas vraiment le choix! Tu as libéré les cartes, maintenant tu vas les capturer!

-Moi, je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis assez fort pour le faire…?

-Tu avais déjà la puissance magique nécessaire pour briser le sceau. De plus, ta puissance augmentera au fur et à mesure que tu captureras les cartes, de même que la mienne.

Kaoru sourit à ces paroles : en devenant plus puissant, plus personne n'oserait l'agresser pour son physique androgyne. Il espérait même qu'il pourrait sentir les attaques venir avant qu'elle ne se produise. En plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser les cartes faire! C'était sa ville, son pays! Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'y semer le désordre!

C'est donc en ces pensées que le garçon accepta d'être chasseur de cartes. En disant ça, un grand cri retentit à l'extérieur. Se précipitant à la fenêtre, Kaoru et Kéro virent un énorme oiseau plus grand qu'une maison survoler le quartier et son déplacement provoquait d'énormes rafales de vents.

-Pas de doute, c'est une carte de Clow! S'écria le gardien solaire. C'est Fly, la carte du vol! _(NdM : pour le nom des cartes, je fais comme dans le manga et la série vostfr. C'est-à-dire, son nom est en anglais. Lorsqu'il invoquera une carte, ce sera par son nom original et non par la traduction.)_ Maintenant, au boulot!

**oOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, l'oiseau se mit à faire des descentes en piqué vers eux pour les déstabiliser. Résulta : ils devaient rester en mouvement s'ils ne voulaient pas être emporter par la bourrasque que créait la carte. Lors d'une remonté de l'oiseau géant, Kéro pria le garçon de sortir la clé pour pouvoir faire son travail. Ce que Kaoru fit.

-_Clé du sceau sacré, je te somme d'apparaître! Moi, Kaoru, chasseur de cartes, je te l'ordonne. Confère-moi tes pouvoirs, Libères ta puissance !_

Une fois la clé devenue sceptre, Kaoru, se fiant à son instinct pour faire son devoir, fit une tentative pour sauter sur le dos du monstre volant : il utilisa le muret à côté de lui comme tremplin alors que la carte revenait à la charge. Une fois sur son dos, le chasseur sortit la seule carte en sa possession "_Prions pour que la carte réussisse à l'arrêter!_" et la lança devant lui alors que le sceau apparaissait sous son corps.

-Windy! Cria-t-il en abaissant le bec du sceptre contre la carte.

L'esprit du vent sortit et se mit à s'enrouler comme une corde autour de l'oiseau. Celui-ci enfin immobilisé s'écrasa au sol pendant que Kaoru sautait à terre. Il devait agir vite avant que la carte ne réussisse à se libérer.

-_Carte qui a été créée par Clow Read_, commença-t-il en levant son bâton. _Moi, Kaoru, chasseur de cartes, je te l'ordonne! Retourne sur le champ à ta forme originelle!_ Finit-il en abaissant son sceptre et aussitôt après, l'oiseau commença à se changer en carte.

Quand se fut fini, Kero arriva vers lui en vitesse.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, tu veux essayer quelque chose d'amusant ?

Acquiesçant, Kaoru fit comme le gardien lui indiquait et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait à voler dans le ciel sur un sceptre ailé…

_À suivre dans le chapitre 2 : "La meilleure amie de Kaoru"_

REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!!!

Misrel...


End file.
